Judge Angels
Dina Angela Clark '''or '''Judge Angels is the main protagonist in the Creepypasta, "Judge Angels". She was neglected by her father and trapped inside her own house for years since her father hated her for having black eyes and not being a normal child. Follow her through her story of being hated for being different, being isolated for her whole life and turning into a psychopath. Origin Ever since Dina was born, her father hated her and despised her. This was because she looked nothing like her parents, and she had black eyes. When she was born, her father decided to isolate her from the outside world so nobody knew Dina was his child or was even alive. When she was 15 years old, Dina wanted to go outside like the others were able to, she always dreamed of it but she was trapped in the house so she knew her dream could never be fulfilled in that position. Dina would visit a room where her father kept a long sword that was rumored to have belonged to an angel who dropped the sword during a war and the sword landed on earth only for it to be passed down for generations and the sword ended up with Dina's father. Dina adored the sword so much, wanting it to be hers and always thinking it belonged to her and that the sword chose her. So Dina proposed to her mother an offer to run away since both of them were miserable in the house so her mother and Dina decided on Christmas Eve that they will secretly run away. Dina snuck out before the escape to get a pendant that she was going to give to her mother as a gift for when they escaped. Mr. Clark, however, found out when people reported seeing Dina going into the store and entering the house so people then started to become curious which angered Mr. Clark since he wanted the existence of Dina to be a secret. Mrs. Clark ran into the room screaming for Dina to run when Mr. Clark ran in and threatened to kill Dina because of her sneaking out and his yard beginning to become crowded with news reporters. Dina had her head slammed against a table and she was knocked unconscious but she woke in a dungeon that her father had built. Maisha, her father, and Dina's cruel bodyguard began to make fun of Dina and mock her by calling her a monster. Dina, however, shot back and mocked Maisha calling her a "slut" for seducing her father as Dina knew of her tricks and told her she was just being manipulated by her father. Maisha became enraged and began to beat Dina and stomp on her. Dina burst into giggles and laughter even with being stomped on and Dina then knocked Maisha off her with all her immense strength. Dina strangled Maisha to death calling her, "guilty", when Maisha took her last breath before dying. Dina goes back to the special room where the sword was and she took the sword out its case planning to escape once she found her mother. Dina went up to her father's office and found her mother. However, her mother was dead from being stabbed and her mother was covered in bruises and wounds. Dina burst into tears and hugged her mother's corpse when she saw the reflection on her sword of a person heading for her so Dina turns around and slashes the person who turned out to be her father. Dina chops her own father's leg off making him immediately scream in agony and become unable to pull himself up. Dina laughs and giggles crazily whispering and rambling on about being an angel and a judge for all humans. Dina repeatedly stabs her father in the stomach and soon before chopping his head off she says, "I announce you guilty!" Dina changes into a new outfit and puts her mother's corpse in a suitcase promising to find her a beautiful place to bury her. Dina leaves the mansion on fire and smiling before heading into the woods and then soon further on murdering the lives of humans who she finds, "'''guilty'".'' Appearance Judge Angels is mostly portrayed as wearing a''' white dress that reaches her thighs, white boots, white leggings that have straps on the top, and some belts on her sleeves. Her weapon is her a special weapon that her father had that had been rumored to have belonged to an angel so Dina calls her sword an angel sword. Personality Due to the fact that she had never been outside, Dina didn't really '''know how to be normal. The only thing that she knew was care and shyness. After her mother's murder, she ended up having bipolar disorder and became violent thanks to her dad. After meeting The Nurse Ann, she started being less friendly and more aggressive. But thanks to the meeting of Bloody Painter, she started having feelings of love and kindness. Yet she still struggles with her bipolar disorder and other things such as schizophrenia. Facts *Judge Angels was created by yaguyi (Minister) *She was 15-years-old in her story. *Her role is "The Judges of Chaos". *She's dating a man named The Bloody Painter *One of her most well-known enemies are The Nurse Ann *She suffers from Bipolar as well as Schizophrenia Disorder. *She was born with black eyes and has actually twice as much better human sight. *The full written origin story can be found on the creator's DeviantArt page, titled Judge Angels Theme Song Forsaken - Within Temptation Videos Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Human Category:Sociopath Category:Evil Category:Serial Killer Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Teenager Category:Mentally Ill Category:Insane Category:Supernatural Category:Judgement Category:Outcast